Melt
by mizzshy
Summary: Hikaru wakes Kaoru in the middle of the night and chocolate mousse is on the menu. But will it taste better than lemon? Warnings: yaoi, twincest and chocolate.


**Melt**

**Author's notes:**

Uhmm... yeah... NC-17 content in this one. xD My first real one... at least that I have put up. n.n;;;

If you don't like yaoi, boyxboy, incest, twinxtwin, then please refrain from reading this. Please also refrain from reading this if you suffer from any heart conditions or are prone to nosebleeds.

My friend gave me the idea for this... We were texting over Christmas while I was in the car on the way up to my aunt's and we came to the conclusion that I should write a lemon with the twins involving melted chocolate. I hope I delivered...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran. -.-

---

Kaoru was woken by a kiss to his lips. Thinking that he was still asleep and dreaming, he kissed back automatically. He only realised that he had regained consciousness when he realised that Hikaru's hands were going everywhere and he pulled his face away.

"Mmh... Mmf... Hikaru..." He opened his eyes and, through the darkness, discerned the dim shape of Hikaru and the gleam of his eyes.

"Nice of you to join me, sleepy head."

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kaoru could easily picture the grin on his brother's face as he felt deft fingers drag lightly across his stomach. He tried not to roll his eyes as he stifled a sleeping groan and reached out to the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Hikaru! It's one-thirty in the morning!"

"Yes, and?" Hikaru's fingers travelled further up Kaoru's chest. "It's as good a time as any for this, ne?"

Kaoru groaned properly this time, the sound travelling up his chest and throat and spilling from his lips. "_Hikaru_..."

"Yeees?" Hikaru licked his brother's jaw and dipped his head to suck at the tempting flesh of his twin's neck.

"Hikaru, I want to go back to sleep."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then maybe you need some waking up."

Kaoru felt a shifting and was suddenly blinded as Hikaru turned on the harsh light of the bedside lamp.

"How about I make you some coffee?" Hikaru grinned, draped across Kaoru's stomach.

Kaoru looked at him in tired astonishment. "Hikaru, I want to go back to sleep. I don't-"

He was cut off by his twin leaning forward and making their lips meet again. The latter came away after a moment and started kissing down Kaoru's jaw. "Chocolate mousse then," he murmured between kisses.

"Hika... Hi-" Kaoru stifled another groan as his twin reached his ear. It was a weak spot for him, and one which Hikaru constantly took full advantage of. "Fine."

Kaoru was led downstairs by his brother, waking up more fully as they went with the occasional kiss from the other's lips. Finally, as they reached the kitchen and Hikaru turned on the lights, Kaoru felt completely awake and turned to his twin.

"Hikaru... I'm awake now..." Kaoru squeezed his hand and then stepped closer, wrapping his arm around his twin's waist. "We can go back upstairs if you want to... I'd like to..."

He dropped his head onto Hikaru's shoulder and let his hand inch up his brother's stomach and chest, stroking his smooth skin and moving closer so that their hips touched together.

However, Hikaru seemed more bent on continuing what he originally intended, taking Kaoru's hand off his torso and holding it, giving Kaoru a plotting grin before he replied with a sultry "Oh _no_, Kaoru. I really feel like some chocolate mousse now..." He kissed Kaoru's fingers and then his lips briefly before stepping away and going to the fridge. "Go and find a recipe, will you?"

Kaoru, silently suspicious, moved over to the shelf and hefted a book down, laying it on the island counter that separated the pair.

"Ingredients are four eggs and some chocolate. Look, Hikaru, it's not going to set in time, why not just go back to bed?"

"No, we're doing this here, now." Hikaru turned to look at Kaoru. "Melt the chocolate first, right?"

Kaoru nodded and ducked down, getting a small pan and bowl out of the cupboard by his knees and setting them on the counter. Once everything was set up according to the book, Kaoru turned...

... to find Hikaru standing right behind him, chocolate in hand. Stifling a cry of surprise with his hand, Kaoru gave his brother a sheepish grin that was returned with a predatory look.

Hikaru stepped forward, pinning his twin to the counter and putting his arms around him. Through the kisses that followed, Kaoru heard the snap and clunk behind him of the chocolate being broken and dropped. There were a few moments without Hikaru's lips while the stove was turned on and then Kaoru was melting like the chocolate. Hikaru's hands caressed up his back and tangled in his hair while his own arms wound around his brother's shoulders, their tongues moving against one another. Kaoru never tired of merely kissing; Hikaru's lips- and tongue- were entirely too interesting for that. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, and always with varying pressure. Kaoru was left breathless every time.

It took a lot of mental strength for him to part from his brother long enough to remind him that the pan was still on the stove. When he did, he got another strange, searing look from him.

"Mmh... The real fun begins..." Hikaru replied, moving the pan off the hot ring.

"I'll go get the eggs," said Kaoru, making to go to the fridge. However, Hikaru's hips held him fast against the edge of the shiny granite worktop. He looked at his twin in confusion. "Hikaru? I said I'd go get the eggs."

"I know you did," replied the elder twin, dipping a finger in the chocolate pensively. "But I don't think we'll need it."

Kaoru was beyond confused. "But... I thought you wanted chocolate mousse..."

Hikaru grinned devilishly. "I'll just settle for the chocolate."

Slowly, he lifted up his hand and stroked his chocolate-covered finger across Kaoru's cheekbone. Then he leaned in and licked the smear teasingly away, making Kaoru's eyebrows rise in understanding.

The younger twin allowed a grin to spread across his face and brought his lips to Hikaru's again. Kaoru became more aware of the sensations on his body, as was always the case when it came to sex. Hikaru's lips promised more, his fingers on Kaoru's skin became more tantalising, his still-pinning hips seemed to shift more acutely against his brother's. Kaoru was only dimly aware that his pyjama bottoms were being slowly but surely disposed of while he kissed Hikaru enthusiastically, lost in him entirely.

After a few minutes, he felt Hikaru step back and his lips clamp on his earlobe.

"Kaoru..."

The whisper sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine. "Y-yes?"

"Lie down... please..."

Ordinarily, Kaoru would have said no, or at least questioned his twin, but the tongue in his ear and the bowl of melted chocolate on the counter were entirely too good to refuse.

So he obeyed, lying down entirely naked on the tiled floor of the kitchen, ignoring the coldness of it against his skin as he watched Hikaru shed his own pyjama bottoms and grab the bowl from the counter before lying down with him.

Kaoru sat up and kissed Hikaru again, feeling chocolate-covered fingers slide down his chest and stomach. Hikaru's kisses moved lower, his tongue swirling over Kaoru's skin and licking away the sweet substance. Kaoru sighed blissfully and as Hikaru returned to his lips he pulled the elder against himself, grinding against his twin slowly. The younger twin allowed his hand to dip into the chocolate, dragging his fingers across Hikaru's chest and neck.

Moving to straddle the elder twin's lap, Kaoru dropped his head and curled his spine so that he could lick and suck the chocolate away. Bits of it were drying and others dribbled down Hikaru's ivory torso. The older twin was making low, feral noises as he enjoyed the feeling of his brother's lips on his skin, neck and nipples. Irresistibly he shifted his hips against Kaoru's and was rewarded with a gasp of rapture from the latter's neck and a clutch of fingers on his back.

Distracted, Kaoru lifted his head and kissed Hikaru again, tasting chocolate and sweat in both their mouths. Shortly, Kaoru felt hands on his back as he was gently lowered to the floor by Hikaru, now on his hands and knees above his twin.

Warm chocolate dribbled across Kaoru's stomach and then he felt Hikaru's tongue, warmer, wetter and slightly rough, licking it away and leaving cool trails of saliva on his skin. Hikaru's lips moved lower, eventually wrapping around Kaoru's swollen erection, tongue swirling. Kaoru let out moans and writhed, losing himself to the sensations, sitting up slightly when Hikaru came up again. Kaoru locked lips with his brother and rolled them both over so that he was on top.

Hikaru shivered. "The floor's freezing."

Kaoru lifted his head, looking for the chocolate bowl. "Really? I hadn't noticed. You should be paying more attention to me anyway."

Picking up the bowl, the contents rapidly depleted, Kaoru drizzled the chocolate that remained over his brother's abdomen and lower half, right down to tease his thighs. Placing another kiss on Hikaru's lips and the bowl back on the floor, Kaoru shuffled down and propped himself up on his elbows. He licked and sucked at Hikaru's flat tummy, eating the chocolate off his brother's beautiful body.

Moving further down, the younger twin dawdled with his tongue on Hikaru's thighs, producing a frustrated moan from his twin's throat.

"Kaoru... please just go a _little_ faster."

Kaoru grinned against Hikaru's hip. "As you wish, oh impatient one," he replied, finally moving between his brother's legs.

Dipping his head, he curled his lips and tongue and began to suck on the end of Hikaru's erection. He could taste the chocolate, but Hikaru's taste- sweaty and laced with sex- pervaded his taste buds.

After a short time, he felt Hikaru moving and raised his head.

"Just... relocating," explained Hikaru, with a strange smile. Getting up onto his knees, he turned himself around and then lay back down again, so that his face was underneath Kaoru's crotch. "Catch my drift?"

Grinning widely and wickedly, Kaoru nodded. "Perfectly."

Eagerly, he dipped his head down again, licking away more chocolate as he felt himself swallowed. He relished this new feeling- the twins had not tried this before in all their experimenting. Neither was dominant, there was no preparation (although that was fun sometimes)... Just mutual giving and taking.

Kaoru gasped- Hikaru's tongue and lips were taking him tantalisingly closer to the edge of his self-control and the elder twin's hips were moving in a way that suggested that he was feeling the same. Indeed, when Kaoru felt Hikaru' lips falter in a gasp, he quickly lowered his head once again, swallowing as Hikaru came and releasing himself into his brother's mouth.

The mixture of semen and chocolate was strange and foreign, but because it all came from Hikaru, Kaoru decided that it was delicious. He licked up the excess and slid Hikaru out of his mouth, moving round and finally flopping down beside Hikaru on the floor, both of them currently too tired to move back upstairs. They shared another kiss in which they could taste everything they had done.

"Hey, Hikaru..." Kaoru nuzzled into his twin's shoulder.

"Mmh?"

"Thanks for waking me up."


End file.
